User talk:Mythrun/talk3
Avatar Where did you get the avatar of the Alpha Sentinel guard? Was it an edit of a screenshot? Jamesster.LEGO 17:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Tag What is with the Nexus Tower and Property pages!? What is wrong with letting the public know about what is gonna happen in the near future? Do you not trust me, not trust the validity sources, not trust the existence of the information in the sources, or what? ShermanTheMythran 21:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit button Why is there no "edit" button the "valiant weapons" page? Willr2d213 01:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably because you weren't logged in at the time. It's new and unreleased info, and the MODS don't want anyone who doesn't have an account to edit it. ShermanTheMythran 21:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Important Request Please block user "﻿ProfArchibaldHale" from editing my profile page. Not only does he vandalize it, he makes me look like an idiot to anyone who reads it. I can't be there 24/7 to undo his edits, so PLEASE block him from editing it. ShermanTheMythran 15:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, those were jokes, and I stopped doing them. Be grateful that I stopped, seriously, I have a TON of jokes. I know that you wouldn't appreciate some of them. ProfArchibaldHale 08:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) There, you did it again. MYTHRUN, PLEASE BAN HIM FROM EDITING MY USER PAGE BEFORE HE RUINS MY REPUTATION. ShermanTheMythran 16:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Great, now he's angry at me because he isn't able to edit his own user page. Can't you set it so he specifically can't edit my page, and I can't edit his (not like I actually would), or something? ShermanTheMythran 13:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) How about MUGSIEDOODLE being banned, honestly, I'm NEVER editing your page AGAIN. Seriously, if I see your property list AGAIN, I'll pass out fromm the uncreativity! JK... ProfArchibaldHale 20:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Uncreativity!? UNCREATIVITY!? MY PROPS HAVE MORE CREATIVITY COMBINED THAN JUST YOUR PROP! Wait, no, that would make sense.... :P ShermanTheMythran 20:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you look at the update? In fact, that 'revenge' prop was originally targeted at YOU. ProfArchibaldHale 21:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Me!? What did I ever do to you that you would seek revenge!? ShermanTheMythran 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *You turn into a giant statue and your head blows up* ProfArchibaldHale 09:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhmm, guys! With this conversation you are both ruining your reputation, so you better stop it. Prof already said that he will not do it again. So, case solved! 10:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) lukeaaa I think that Lukeaaa1 should be taken off of the featured user drop list, have someone like jamesster.lego because lukeaaa1 hasent been on in a while and many have surpassed him infeatured users Drigle 14:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The Ivantest nerd. Mythrun, user Dog4951 has been calling you the Ivantest nerd. Thought you should know. ProfArchibaldHale 08:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Nealy Mythran, NealyBealy removed everything from Template:delete it needs to be returned and I think he needs to be blockedDrigle 23:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Tower pages Hey there Mythrun, This is BionicleJaller. I created some pages on the Nexus Tower Pets and you deleted them. Why? Jaller Bionicle 12:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Policy I'm beginning to think we need to set up a Wiki policy that issues some sort of need for verification of information outside of blog posts. In my opinion, any deep speculation should be confined to blog posts unless multiple users can verify the information. I've seen a few people stating they don't trust the Wiki anymore, and in very rare cases, I can't say I blame them. Just my opinion, though. :) LegoFan101~ Green Links How are the green links different than normal links?Nateh1997 02:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Forum Please take a look at Forum:Admin hilites?, thanks. 04:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :So, can you please look at it and respond? 23:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Help please. Who made that page about AwesomeMe44? Sorry if it bothers you, but I need to know. ProfArchibaldHale 01:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Gnarled Forest Rares I couldn't help noticing one Nexus HQ that you have a briefcase, red parrot, and sailor hat. Those items are my most wanted. How did you get them? Willr2d213 00:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Mythrans mailed them to him. :P --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) >:( you lied about the countdown. I am very mad! Flex217 13:03, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was just regular maintenance, not the main April patch. Kryiptuun 14:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :D hehe. Thanks for asking about me... :P drigle 13:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ARCTrooperFlex 22:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Bug I've seen a few users say they cannot edit pages. When they do they are met with "a black screen". The users I've seen say this are Drigle and Wooton. I (obviously) am not having this problem. Кэне_零三 14:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I had the same problem yesterday. I tried using two different browsers (Opera and Chromw) and edting while logged out, still got the blank screen. It started working again after I restarted my computer. Jamesster.LEGO 14:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I always get that screen and I just reload the page. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you's! You may be happy that you don't have disconnections every 3 minutes, like I have on this site only. 15:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Apperently it's working for me again, I tried Firefox and Internet Explorer yesterday and neither worked Wooton 16:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Help That picture on my page I want as a background for my page. ARCTrooperFlex 21:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi, Mythrun. I understand that you have made two edits to articles in my Sandbox. The first time is forgivable, as I had just created my Sandbox and did not say anywhere in it that only I could edit articles in my Sandbox. But since then, I've added a note requesting that people refrain from editing articles in my Sandbox. The point of the Sandbox, as demonstrated on other wikis I've contributed to, is that articles in my Sandbox can only be edited by me, since they are not ready to go public yet. Once public, they are free to be edited by anyone, but until then, only I can work on them. They are experimental testing grounds, per se, that could be made articles when finished. I don't know yet if the Rocket revision will be necessary or if we'll want a Nexus Astronaut page, but until then I'll be working and experimenting on a Rocket revision and a Nexus Astronaut page. It's a simple request. Please do not edit any more articles in my Sandbox. --PeabodySam 20:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :D If you want to you can join my wiki.I will make you an admin. ARCTrooperFlex 21:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) btw That blog wasn't vandalism, that was a user's opinion. Is that not allowed here? If so, we have a problem. 22:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :That isn't spam, though you could qualify it as disruptive. Either way, what you did represents a conflict of interest - it can look like you were just trying to cover up a negative opinion about yourself. 22:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Removed This message has been removed due to the obvious fact it was said to offend this user. Please read the Terms of Service. "4. Starting flame wars or proceeding with activities that are intended to offend or hurt the feelings of another user is prohibited on your User Blog, Talk Page, profile, and in all other areas of this Wiki." If this breach poses a problem, you can vote for the term's removal here. Annoying Glitch Mythrun, I got this glitch where I get logged out. After clicking the check on "Connection Lost", it takes me to a screen that ONLY shows Bob. He just smiles and waves. What's wrong? AwesomeMe 01:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) TOS Did I once mention the ToS? No. So you have no clue what it is about. You should not be editing my user page either. What valid reason can you give? None.- cjc 07:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! It is time to stop what you are trying to do. I have 2 reasons and they are both valid. 4. Starting flame wars or proceeding with activities that are intended to offend or hurt the feelings of another user is prohibited on your User Blog, Talk Page, profile, and in all other areas of this Wiki. 5. This Wiki is NOT a chat box. Using a Talk Page to discuss matters that do not directly deal with the topic of that page is prohibited. So, stop offending other people and don't talk about the birds on a place where it doesn't deal with the topic of the the page. 09:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) * Fine, I'll just contact VSTF. In all my time as administrator at wikis, I haven't once messed around with peoples userpages, as it is there page. I would like to bet you wouldn't mess around with the page on Brickipedia, I've even unprotected it for you. come on. And since when does it have to be related? Since whos rules? I suppose your diktat. (look it up) - tit O.O - cjc 09:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Coding assistance request I took the liberty of sorting the Faction Gear page so it's easier to find your faction or class. The problem is that the code wants to put the faction's names in an odd place (see the page, easier than explaining). Do you know what error I made in coding? Кэне_零三 06:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for editing that Mythrun, I was all coded out after sorting that into individual tables. Кэне_零三 02:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Wouldn't it make more sense for the template be in userspace? FB100Z • talk • 21:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would, since Mythrun is a very busy person I took the liberty of typing up a template for him. You can see it on my page but the code is as follows: : with the 1 parameter there for that "Thanks for editing {X} page!" thing. Кэне_零三 02:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin abilities You admins can permanently suspend users, right? I think you should ban TheBigLegoFan. He talks down to other people and enjoys tormenting the user AwesomeMe. At least give him a temporary ban. Kryiptuun 23:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nimbus Park music I've got an mp3 of some Nimbus Park music from the beta files, should it be on the wiki? If so, how should it be uploaded? Jamesster.LEGO 16:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) uhh TerrificGravityFalcon is mad at you. ARCTrooperFlex 00:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Log on again Jamesster and I are trying an experiment in Forbidden Valley and we may need you. PatchM142 21:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mosaic hat? would you trade me a mosaic hat for bat staff, elite long barrel blaster, miner helm and more? Drigle 21:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) i give up you win. ARCTrooperFlex 01:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah you can ban me if you want. ARCTrooperFlex 01:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) but they are real things in-game. ARCTrooperFlex 01:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) but you were deleting them. ARCTrooperFlex 01:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) so can i still make the Mount and Add-Ons pages? ARCTrooperFlex 01:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mountain View Pics They're from the LUP video on the LEGO site. It doesn't exactly say what they are, but they are definetely properties, and I believe it must be Mountain View since it has the Gnarled Forest look and the new style (not pre-alpha). PatchM142 01:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) After watching what has transpired tonight, I am CONVINCED that this wiki needs another admin or two. Carefully selected ones. Please think about it. OMG! How did you get that mega shortsword? Please reply. 20:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Terrific is woundering if the new countdown is for the patch. Lego roleplay Wiki 23:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Dear Mythrun, a Wikia Contributor has been leaving bad messages all over posts, i have corrected them and put an unhelpful page up for deletion, he has been writing offensive messages about the Moderators (Mythrans), Please take some sort of action to him. Don't worry, if Mythrun doesn't reply to you instantly, he'll do it soon. AwesomeMe :) buying Dragon Helm MKIII for Terrific for 30,000. Lego roleplay Wiki till the end of the world! 22:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Code... Can you give me the Comments Box code? Lego roleplay Wiki 00:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Vegan Steven was a PRE-ALPHA Nimbus Park NPC, add the category Pre-Alpha, Do you know a thing about the game? He was just reused in LEGO Club, DUH. Space Fort models Why did you dlete my page mythrun? i really wanted to know more about those models! -TerrificGravityFalcon A page like that doesn't belong in the mainspace. 20:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Whats a main space? Hey Mythrun, where did you find the pictures that you recently uploaded? I noticed that in some of them it appears to be the lagoon property, but it looks like newest HUD, I can't make out for sure, but there are 5 item slots and it looks like the current version of the backpack/logout/passport in the bottom corner Wooton 02:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC)